Heat
by ArcadianMaggie
Summary: Leah went from a young woman in love to the only female in a pack of mind-reading shape shifters, led by the Alpha Sam, her ex. Rated M. Contains mature content. See multiple warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Little, Brown, et. al. No profit was made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

AN: Please read **WARNINGS** - contains graphic content and possible triggers.

I originally outlined this story for the **Beyond the Pale** contest (http:/www .fanfiction .net/u/2431148/BeyondThePale), which called for "_stories inspired by images that imply __**secret desires**__, __**habits**__, and__** happenings**__. __**Fetish**__ and __**deviance**__. The __**forbidden**__. The __**socially UNacceptable**__. What goes on __**behind closed doors only**__. What pushes __**beyond the pale**__. The __**otherwise untouchable**__. The __**taboo**__." _Because I was in the middle of my multi-chapter and realized I worked best only writing one piece at a time, I set it aside. This story skirts lines, and some might say crosses lines, oft advertised in other contests: "No entries containing rape, bestiality, pedophilia, incest, or non-consensual sex will be accepted into the contest."

Please close the browser if you are under 18, or if you are uncomfortable with the statement above.

* * *

><p><strong>Heat by ArcadianMaggie<strong>

Conditions reported at Quillayute State Airport, WA, July 15th, 2006:  
>- High Temp: 66.2F<br>- Low Temp: 46.4F  
>- Dewpoint: 50.8F<br>- Precipitation Amount: 0.23 Inches  
>- Observations: Fog, RainDrizzle

One month had passed since the altercation with the newborns. One month since Leah had sunk her teeth into flesh of stone and heard the satisfying tear, the deadly cacophony of destruction and ruin.

She missed the daily sparring, the training that left her aching and sore, muscles burning from being pushed to their limit. She missed the outlet for her anger, always ready at the surface, seething and volatile.

Leah phased back to human form, letting the door slam behind her as she hurried into the house. She ignored her mother's "Leah?" as she stormed through the kitchen and made a bee line for the bathroom. Her hands shook as she adjusted the temperature. It was only when she stepped under the hot spray that she let the tears come, sinking to the floor of the tub and wrapping her arms around her knees.

_Strong fingers, tenderly tracing the scars on her face… her eyes, gazing back at him with love… skin glowing, the slight sheen of sweat… bodies rocking, thrusting… the joy, the sense of completeness as he buried himself deep within her…_

Her gut twisted and she rubbed the heels of her hands across her eyes, trying to banish the images from her mind, sobs choking in her throat. How she and Sam had ended up on patrol together last night was unclear, but she knew she couldn't bear another repeat any time soon.

If it were only the anger, that she could deal with. No, it was the longing. The aching want. They all regularly experienced the intensity of the bond secondhand, especially through Jared's imprint on Kim. There were no secrets in the pack; they all bore witness to the life altering event each time Jared re-lived the moment his universe changed–gravity shifting, the tidal wave surging through, relentless, sweeping everything from its path until only the two of them remained, the rest of the world forgotten.

Who hadn't been humbled seeing Kim through Jared's eyes? Who hadn't wanted to experience that all consuming passion, the complete devotion?

Leah _wanted_ it.

But she had wanted it with Sam.

She still did.

Her shoulders shook as her rage sought release. She hated the tears; they made her feel weak. She already railed against her powerlessness, her genetic heritage an unbearable prison. She couldn't escape from the pack; he was her Alpha. She couldn't escape from his head, their minds irrevocably linked while phased. The others—her lip curled in disgust—they were bad enough, but to watch Sam, over and over and over, touching her, worshipping her, fucking her… loving her… it was unbearable.

The anger, the pain, the longing, the want, it was like a burning living thing inside her gut, trying to claw its way out through her skin, to sear its way through her flesh. Leah turned the faucet as cold as the temperature would go, dampening the flames of her rage. She lifted her face into the spray, letting the cool water wash away the hot trail of tears, the icy spray pelting her heated skin until she was shivering.

She stood and washed her hair before stepping out of the bath. After pulling on a sweatshirt over her clothes, she went into the kitchen and sat at the table, propping one heel on the edge of her chair and wrapping her arms around her leg, resting her chin on her knee. Even with the extra layer, she still felt chilled, as if the cold drizzle of rain outside had somehow seeped into her bones.

Her mother turned from the sink and walked over to Leah, reaching out to smooth her hair back from her face. Leah stiffened and flinched back, unable to handle the tenderness of her mother's touch. Sue Clearwater let out a deep sigh and dropped her hand. She fixed a cup of tea and placed it on the table in front of Leah, then took the seat next to her, ignoring her daughter's tense reaction as she reached over to rub her back between her shoulder blades.

Leah wrapped her hands around the mug, shut her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to regain some sense of calm. The heated liquid soothed going down and she tried to will her body to stop shivering.

_The group around the fire listened intently as Billy Black regaled the tribe with the Quileute legend of Taha Aki, the great spirit warrior chief who became the first shape shifter when he merged his spirit with a wolf. Leah had heard the stories countless times before, but she never missed these evenings. She loved to listen to the legends, loved being surrounded by her family, loved feeling a part of something greater. She was proud to be a Quileute, proud of her people and their history. The night was quiet save for Billy's strong voice and the occasional snap of the burning wood._

_She was sitting far from the fire, back near the older boys. Back near Sam. He seemed to have shot up overnight, no longer a boy, but a man, tall and strong. He was so much more mature than the others. She had known him all her life, but suddenly, she was aware of him in new ways, ways that made her stomach fill with warmth and her pulse race. She shivered in the cool night air, too far from the fire to take advantage of its heat._

"_Why don't you move closer, Lee Lee," Sam suggested, leaning over to speak to her quietly. "You're shivering."_

_Goose bumps broke out over her flesh at the sound of his voice so near, the feel of his warm breath on her skin._

"_That's okay. I'm fine, really."_

_Her voice was breathy and she was grateful it was dark where they were sitting so Sam couldn't see the flush on her face._

_He stared at her for a moment, then shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. _

"_Here. Put this on."_

"_What about you?" she asked. "You'll be cold." She could see he now wore only a short sleeved white tee. Even in the low light she could make out the definition of his chest._

"_I don't need it. I'm comfortable. The air feels nice."_

_He did look comfortable, she decided, as she slipped her arms into the sleeves, the warmth from his body still present. She wrapped the jacket around herself, imagining Sam's arms holding her. _

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

_She turned her face into the collar of the jacket, breathing deeply, unable to keep the smile off her lips._

- -o- -

Conditions reported at Quillayute State Airport, WA, July 16th, 2006:  
>- High Temp: 66.9F<br>- Low Temp: 48F  
>- Dewpoint: 49F<br>- Precipitation Amount: 0 Inches  
>- Observations: na

Leah stared at the blood on the toilet paper, the anger building again. When she had first noticed blood, well over a week ago, she had felt a surge of hope, that this cursed metamorphosis hadn't rendered her infertile after all, that she was finally cycling again. As the days wore on and the flow never increased beyond spotting, the hope vanished, to be replaced by yet more rage. It was as though her ovaries were struggling to produce an egg, her body attempting to prepare for life, trying… trying so hard, but failing miserably. She was like a car with a dead battery, cold machinery, the engine struggling to turn over, but only churning and straining, never fully igniting. The grinding of an engine that would ever fail to start.

Even worse, she seemed to be in a perpetual state of PMS. Her breasts were sore; she snapped at everyone, and she felt bloated and unattractive. When she wasn't patrolling, she spent most of her time locked in her room, unable to take her mother's pitying looks and Seth's worried stares. She wished a vampire would come through the area so she'd have an excuse to rip somebody's head off.

_Emily held out her tiny niece to Leah and said, "Do you want to hold her?"_

_Leah nodded as she took the baby in her arms, cradling her head and leaning down to fill her lungs with sweet baby smell. She smiled, cooing and leaning over to rub her lips lightly against the soft skin of her forehead. She couldn't wait to have one of her own. She remembered her mother's smile when she had first started menstruating, her pride as she told Leah, "You're a woman now." She knew what her monthly menses meant, that her body was readying itself for the seed to take root. Yes, she was young, but she knew she was ready._

_She looked down at the swirls of dark hair and imagined what their baby would look like. Would it be tall and strong like Sam? Would it have her eyes? She had no idea, but she knew it would be beautiful._

"_I hope we're both pregnant at the same time," Emily said._

_Leah lifted her head and smiled, her heart swelling, feeling like it would burst with joy at the thought. She could picture it—she and Emily raising their children together, their offspring growing up as close as siblings, just as she and Emily had done._

"_I think we'll need to find you a boyfriend first," Leah joked._

- -o- -

Conditions reported at Quillayute State Airport, WA, July 17th, 2006:  
>- High Temp: 64.9F<br>- Low Temp: 48F  
>- Dewpoint: 51.5F<br>- Precipitation Amount: 0 Inches  
>- Observations: na

She was shaking she was so angry. How could he do this to her? How the fuck could he do this to her? She was trying so hard, trying to keep moving forward, to do what was expected, even while her heart lay open and bleeding for all to see, her emotions a raw seething mass of pain. And then for him to pull this mind fuck on her…

Her mother had asked her to run into town to pick up a few items at the store. When Leah saw Sam inside, she immediately turned and fled, her heart racing. It was the surprise of seeing him, so unexpectedly, that unnerved her. When she had time to prepare, when she knew they'd be in the same place, or both phased at the same time, then she could handle it. Then she was ready. She was able to face him. But not today. She had not expected to see him today.

Leah gasped as a strong hand grabbed her wrist, the heat burning her flesh.

"Lee Lee, wait," Sam entreated.

"Don't call me that," she hissed as she yanked her hand out of his grasp. She turned to leave again.

He captured her once more and she felt the rage boiling up. She struggled to free her arm pulling and tugging, trying to pry his fingers off her with her other hand, ignoring his protestations. She wouldn't listen. There was nothing he could say she wanted to hear. When that didn't work, she started hitting him with her free hand, clawing at his skin, spitting curses at him.

"Let me the fuck go," she demanded furiously.

He grabbed her other wrist and tried to subdue her, but she still twisted and writhed, desperately attempting to get free.

"I just want to talk to you," he said, finally pushing her backwards and pinning her against the building with his body. "Fuck. Hold still."

"No, you fucking fuck," she was yelling, completely incensed, still struggling to escape from his hold.

He pressed more firmly against her, determined to wait until she tired herself out.

"Please. Just for a minute."

She struggled even harder. They were both breathing deeply, tussling wordlessly now, small grunts the only sound as they each sought control. Her head jerked up when after long moments she heard a strangled "Lee Lee" from Sam. His eyes were dark and he was taking short panting breaths. As she moved, she felt him against her, completely hard. Her eyes widened in recognition and she stilled, no longer rubbing against his erection in her attempts to get free.

He groaned and leaned over to crush his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss, plunging his tongue between her lips and grinding against her. It was so familiar, the feel of his mouth on hers, hot and wet, his body pressing close. Deep aching wantsurged through her as he pillaged her mouth, tasting, sucking, devouring.

She felt him moving her arms above her head, grasping both of her wrists in one large hand. Then the other cupped her breast, his thumb stroking across her nipple. She moaned, feeling it harden under his touch. She had missed this so much. So fucking much. His smell, his taste. His body, powerful and strong, hard and muscular, pressing into hers. She _wanted_.

She wanted, but she couldn't have. Fury filled her and she renewed her efforts to free herself. Guttural sounds emitted from Sam's throat as she moved against him. He thrust against her harder in response, grinding his hips into hers, his erection rubbing and pressing into her. She tried to twist free, but her movements only seem to excite him more. She turned her head away, but his mouth followed. Finally, in desperation, she bit down on his lip, and the taste of blood was on her tongue.

Sam jerked back his head with a "fuck," and Leah took the opportunity to spit her fury at him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Don't fucking touch me!" She was pulling and jerking her arms, determined to free herself from his grip.

"I just want to talk to you," he yelled back.

"I don't want to talk to you. Now get the fuck off of me."

When he didn't respond, she screamed, "Get the fuck off of me!"

He released her arms and stepped back. Leah immediately balled her hand into a fist and plowed it straight into his face.

His hand reached out to stop her before she could hit him again.

"Stop."

Still thrumming with adrenaline, she was able to pull her hand free and hit him again. He grabbed for her wrist. When her leg moved, preparing to knee him in the crotch, he pushed her back against the wall, trapping her with his body to prevent the action.

"I said stop it, Lee Lee," the Alpha command clear in his voice.

Leah ceased her struggles.

She was shaking she was so furious. She wanted to hurt him, to maim him and make him bleed. But the compulsion to obey was too strong. She could feel him, still hard against her hip, feel the heat of his skin through their layers of clothing, feel him pinning her with not only his body, but the force of his command. A frisson of fear shot through her when she realized her helplessness.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Sam said. "I don't want things to be this way between us."

He leaned over, kissing her again, but this time his lips were gentle. He rested his forehead against hers. "I miss you, Lee Lee," he whispered. "I… I still love you."

An involuntary sound tore from her throat. He couldn't say things like that. What right did he have to say things like that?

"I love you, Lee Lee," he continued, his voice sounding desperate. "So much. I didn't just stop loving you because of what happened. It's not like a switch I can turn off and on. You need to understand." He kissed her again, tongue pressing into her mouth, hands moving to rove over her body. Lips traveling to her jaw, her ear. His body rocked against her, sensuous and slow.

Her eyes were burning with tears she refused to shed. He would not see her weakness; she would show no fear. She absolutely would not respond to the familiar touch, his smell so close. She ignored the heat pooling between her thighs. He could not do this to her. He couldn't.

She turned her face away, gasping out, "Emily. How can you do this to Emily?"

"Emily knows how I feel about you." His mouth was on her neck, hot and wet. "She hates seeing you in pain."

Leah blinked furiously.

"You'll always be mine, Lee Lee," his words were soft against her throat. "You're mine."

She went rigid. This time the fear was not from any physical threat; this time the fear was because she suspected he spoke the truth.

Leah probably would always be Sam's. But he would never be hers. Not anymore.

"I want you to get off me," she choked out in a whisper, her voice breaking.

Relief flooded through her when he did as she asked. His eyes were dark and full of anguish.

"Lee Lee," he said, reaching a hand for her face.

She flinched. "Don't touch me."

Sam dropped his arm to his side, defeated. Leah turned and walked toward her car. She could feel his eyes following her the entire way.

_They sat in the car outside her house. Her hands were clasped in her lap, fingers tightly wound. She feared they would be trembling otherwise. Sam was dropping her off after their first official date. They had gone to a movie in Forks and her stomach still swooped when she thought about the way their hands had bumped against each other while reaching for popcorn. Her face had flushed and her heart had raced with each inadvertent touch. He had been a perfect gentleman, buying her ticket, holding open the door, sitting where she preferred. She knew he had even gone to her dad for permission before asking her out. And now they were parked outside her house at the end of the evening._

"_Can I kiss you goodnight?" he asked, and she thought her heart would leap out of her chest it was pounding so hard._

"_Yes," she whispered back as he leaned toward her._

Leah burst into the house, tossing the keys on the table before slamming her bedroom door and throwing herself on her bed. She couldn't stop the tears this time. She was so angry. So incredibly angry. She hated that he had dared to kiss her. To touch her. She hated that she had felt fear. But most of all, she hated that she still wanted him. It would be so much easier if she could hate Sam. If only that were a possibility.

Burying her face in her pillow, she sobbed, remembering the feel of his lips on hers, his taste in her mouth. And his smell… she had missed his smell so fucking much. Leah desperately wanted to put the afternoon out of her mind, to fucking stop thinking about Sam for even ten minutes out of the fucking day, but he was always there, her heartbreak a perpetually fresh raw wound.

In fury, she sat up and ripped the sweat shirt over her head and threw it across the room, his scent still strong on her clothes. Underneath she wore a silky white camisole, her breasts still too sore for even a bra. She tore off her jeans next, revealing the boxer shorts she had appropriated from him long ago. She was so fucking angry.

Seth sat in the next room listening to his sister crying. He didn't know how to handle Leah's tears. Things had been rough for her, ever since Sam had imprinted on Emily. The others complained about what a total bitch she was to be around, but Seth didn't care. He saw how much she was hurting.

Pacing nervously, he wondered when she would stop. Leah had been in there for almost a half hour and she was still crying. He wished his mom was home. She'd know what to do. Or his dad. Seth stomach knotted at the thought. He missed his father so much, and he knew Lee Lee did too. He wished things were easier for her. He loved being a wolf. But then, he didn't have to repeatedly watch scenes playing out in his head of the one he loved being intimate with someone else.

After vacillating for another ten minutes or so, Seth finally cracked open the door to Leah's room and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and put a hand tentatively on her back, rubbing it awkwardly in small circles.

"Don't cry, Lee Lee," he beseeched. "Please don't cry."

She reached out and batted his hand away. Her shoulders shook, and she cried even harder, but he waited, watching as she attempted to regain control. After a few minutes, she sat up, wiping her face, her legs criss-crossed. He tried once more to comfort her, tentatively putting an arm around her shoulder, saying, "I love you, Lee Lee. Please don't cry." His other hand nervously patted her knee. "Everything's going to be okay," he added, even though he wasn't sure it actually was.

Leah wrapped her arms around Seth in return, hugging him tightly and laying her head against him. They sat that way, quietly, until Leah's hiccupping breaths evened out. She shifted a bit so her head was lying against his shoulder and his arm was loosely around her waist.

She seemed so small curled up against him like this. So fragile and vulnerable. He studied her face, her eyes closed, long black lashes fanning out from reddened lids, tear tracks down her cheeks. She was beautiful. He leaned over to press a small kiss into her hair and kept his face there, breathing deeply. She smelled wonderful. Seth felt something stirring in his gut, like electricity zipping through his body. When he realized his nose was still buried in her hair, he pulled back, confused.

Leah hadn't moved. She was still pressed against him, trying to regain her composure. As he stared at his sister, he was uncomfortably aware of her breast pressing into the side of his arm. She was wearing some silky top with little thin straps. The neckline was deeply scooped, exposing the top of her breast. He stared at the soft curve of her body, her carmeled skin against the ivory fabric. The shadow of her nipple could be seen through the thin shirt and he felt an almost uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch it. He wanted to tug the material down and pull her breast out completely, placing his fingers underneath that soft mound of flesh. He wanted to taste her, to take her nipple into his mouth and feel it against his tongue. His cock filled with blood as he imagined it.

He became aware of his hand on her knee, the heat of her skin searing the tips of his fingers. He could easily slide his hand up her thigh, slip his fingers under the material of her boxer shorts, loose and open, to the juncture of her thighs. He could dip his finger into her wet heat, slick and swollen. The scent of her arousal was already in the air.

Seth reared back abruptly, body flushing with shame.

"I'm sorry," he stammered when she lifted her head with a "what the fuck" expression on her face after being dislodged from his shoulder so abruptly. Seth disentangled himself from his sister, careful not to brush his erection against her.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, already making his retreat.

"Yeah, thanks, baby brother. I love you too."

He nodded, then hurried from the room, rushing to his bedroom and closing and locking the door.

Seth sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? He had been fantasizing about his own _sister_, fantasizing while she was crying from a broken heart. He was disgusting. He was worse than disgusting. Completely perverted.

He flung himself back on his pillow, throwing an arm over his eyes. His movement stretched his pants tightly over his erection and he reached down to adjust himself, willing it to go down. He thought of every unpleasant image he could recall, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get Leah's scent out of his head. She smelled amazing and had been so soft and curvy pressed up against him like that. His hips shifted as his cock sought more friction inside his pants.

He wasn't going to touch it, he swore to himself. His erection was going to go away and he was going to stop thinking about Leah's soft skin, the way her breast had looked, against the silky fabric. He wasn't going to think about her smooth thighs or her long neck, or the heat that was coming off her body, the heat under his fingers as they had rested on her leg. The heat from between her thighs. He wasn't going to think about the way she smelled, the way he wanted to bury his face in her skin and breathe her forever. He wasn't going to think about her that way. She was his _sister_. It was _so wrong_.

With a sob, he plunged his hand under the waistband of his pants, grasping his dick and giving it a firm tug. His hips bucked in reaction and he tried to put his sister out of his mind. He would focus on his hand and only think about how good it felt on his cock. He wasn't picturing her smooth skin as he stroked himself urgently. Wasn't thinking about the images he'd seen in his pack leader's mind, about the way she looked when she was riding Sam, her hands on his chest, elbows locked, her breasts squeezed between her upper arms, bouncing gently as she lifted her hips and lowered herself down on him. He wasn't thinking about the way her lips looked wrapped around Sam's thick cock, plump and rosy and wet, cheeks hollowed as she bobbed and sucked, eyes dark and hooded, looking up. He wasn't thinking about that incredible smell, or the way her breast had felt pressed up against his arm.

Seth cried out as milky white ribbons spilled out onto his hand. His body jerked and shivered with the intensity of his orgasm, bucking as he pulsed again and again. A soft sob escaped his lips as he lay there afterwards, spent and weak, limbs trembling. He was flooded with shame.

- -o- -

Conditions reported at Quillayute State Airport, WA, July 18th, 2006:  
>- High Temp: 64.9F<br>- Low Temp: 55F  
>- Dewpoint: 51.5F<br>- Precipitation Amount: 0 Inches  
>- Observations: na

All night on patrol Seth sought to control his thoughts, to keep his mind firmly away from the shameful events of the day before. He focused on song lyrics, on the scenery around him, on the last movie he had watched. Anything at all so that images of Leah, of his perverse actions, his shameful orgasm, didn't creep into his consciousness.

When he was a wolf, however, he'd sometimes lose himself. His heightened senses would bring the world into sharp relief, shifting his focus outward; the rhythm of his feet would lull him into an almost trancelike state. The other pack members' thoughts were always there on the periphery, a small buzz of white noise, like a television playing in the background that you weren't quite listening to. And while he ran and felt the wind through his fur, the taste of night on his tongue, he'd forget that one of the stations being broadcast was his own.

_Whoa, whoa. Back up. What was that?_

Embry's thoughts cut through Seth's mind, jerking him back to awareness. With a single minded purpose he frantically started running lyrics through his head, but it was already too late.

_Oh no you don't. Was that your _sister_?_

The others' thoughts crowded in curiously, and shame once again filled him as he witnessed Embry sharing the images he had plucked from Seth's head: the curve of Leah's breast against his arm, his fingertips on her thigh, and his frantic jerking off in his room afterwards.

They howled with laughter.

_You sick little fuck! Who knew you had it in you?_

That was definitely Paul. Seth wanted to die of humiliation.

_Who can blame him, though? I mean, who hasn't gotten off to Leah before?_

There was a murmur of assent, thoughts about her hotness outweighing her bitchy attitude filtering through. Seth's discomfort grew as images of Leah, courtesy of her very active sex life with Sam, flooded his mind. Every one of the wolves on patrol was recalling times they had gotten off to her.

Embry was picturing Leah's lips around his cock, in much the same was that Seth had remembered her lips on Sam's dick the day before, plump and red and wet. He was gripping the back of her hair in his fist, pumping his hips while he fucked her mouth. Her eyes were tearing up as she gagged trying to take him deep. Her choking noises spurred him on even further and with a few more aggressive thrusts he was pulling out and coming all over her face. He slapped his dick against her cheeks, rubbing it through the streaks of cum then brought it back between her lips, watching as her tongue slid around the sensitive head to lick him clean.

Collin was picturing Leah flat on her back, her leg hooked up over his arm as his dick pounded into her. His hips were rocking rhythmically and her breasts were bouncing and jiggling with his movements. Her fingers were on her clit, frantically rubbing. Pants and gasps and moans poured from her mouth. With a few more hard thrusts he was coming and her head flew backward, neck long and exposed as her body arched with the force of her orgasm.

Paul had Leah on her hands and knees, her back arching as his fingers dug into her ass and hips, holding her steady while he slid slowly in and out of her wet hole. His fingers were bruising, kneading the firm flesh of her cheeks, pressing deep into her satin skin. In and out, in and out he thrust, gradually picking up speed, watching his long hard cock disappearing into her body again and again. His hand would slap at her ass cheek periodically and she'd jerk in surprise. His motions became more forceful, then he was leaning over her, grabbing her shoulder with one hand for leverage, the other still tightly gripping her hip, pounding into her as hard as he could, their sound of their skin slapping the accompaniment to their harsh panting breaths. Her hand was between her legs, working herself furiously and her body was pushing back, meeting Paul's movements thrust for thrust, bodies slamming together. All the while he was running a stream of commentary, calling her a slut for the way she couldn't get enough of his cock, the way her body was begging for it, hot and wet and open, the way she wanted him to fill her up with his spunk, leave her all used up with his cum dripping down her thigh.

Leah cried out and convulsed as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Paul pumped two more times deeply then his body went rigid as he emptied his cock inside her heat. Before the last spurt of his jizz left his body, he pulled out to come over her lower back, his release dripping down the crack of her ass. He swiped his finger through the wetness and slid it down between her cheeks, rubbing his finger around her rosy bud before pushing it inside her. He leaned back to admire the sight of her shuddering body, his finger buried deep in her ass, his cum sliding down her thighs.

Seth reeled as these series of images simultaneously assaulted his mind. He felt hot all over and couldn't help but be held in thrall at the pictures of Leah being taken in such various ways. He knew if he were back in human form, his dick would be rock hard.

_Sucks for you she's your sister_, a laughing voice commented in his head, amused at his obvious arousal and awkward predicament.

Humiliation and shame washed over him again and he phased to human form so that they couldn't witness any more of his perversion. He raced back home, barefoot and naked, not caring when the ground sliced at his feet. When he opened the door, Leah's scent hit him like a battering ram. He hurried to his room and flung himself on his bed, desperate to ignore his raging hard on. But her scent was _everywhere_, and he couldn't get the images he had seen out of his mind. Filled with self loathing, Seth retrieved the shirt he had worn yesterday while hugging Leah from where it was lying on the floor. After burying his face in it for one deep breath, he wrapped the fabric around his dick and was coming before he had even made a second pull. Gasping sobs tore from his mouth and he pulled the shirt away from his cock. He buried his face in the cum stained material, soaking it with his tears.

- -o- -

Conditions reported at Quillayute State Airport, WA, July 19th, 2006:  
>- High Temp: 69.8F<br>- Low Temp: 46.4F  
>- Dewpoint: 48.4F<br>- Precipitation Amount: 0 Inches  
>- Observations: na

Leah leaned her face into the top of Claire's head, breathing in the smell of her hair, all baby shampoo and silky soft. She was cuddling the girl on her lap as they watched _Beauty and Beast_ on the VCR. Leah's heart ached for the little girl. Like Belle, trapped with the Beast, Claire would be coerced into a match not of her own choosing. She didn't doubt that Claire would grow to love Quil, just as Belle grew to love the Beast. And she didn't doubt that the love would be real. But that didn't stop Leah from wishing Belle would say screw you to her captor and fuck Gaston out of spite, just because she could.

The phone rang and Leah slid Claire off her lap onto the couch before going to the kitchen.

_Leah, honey_, her mother said when she answered, _I really need you to run to the store to pick up the stuff from that list._

"I'm watching Claire."

_Is Seth home?_

"Yeah, he's in his room. Hasn't come out all day."

_Well, ask him to watch Claire while you go. Please, honey. I need to make those dishes for tomorrow and I won't have time later._

"Yeah, okay. I'll ask him."

_Thanks, baby. I'll see you tonight._

"Okay, bye."

Leah knocked on Seth's door.

"What?" he yelled.

She raised her eyebrows. It wasn't like Seth to be moody. He was usually so sweet and good natured.

"I need to run to the store for Mom," she said through the door. "Can you come out and watch Claire while I'm gone?"

There was a long pause. "Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes."

She waited impatiently while Seth did who knows what. Finally, he appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"She in the middle of the movie, so she should be fine until I get back."

"Okay."

Leah watched as Seth settled on the couch next to Claire. The little girl looked up at him and smiled before climbing into his lap.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

He lifted up a hand in a dismissive wave and she rolled her eyes again, heading out to the car.

Seth's mind was in turmoil. He didn't know how to handle his reaction to Leah and to the images the other pack members had put in his head. He had jacked off twice more since coming home, unable to purge them from his mind. Now he understood a little better why Leah hated being a wolf and her contempt for the pack. Having to witness their sexual fantasies must be extremely uncomfortable for her. They had all seen snippets of Sam and Leah's sexual relations before. Sam and Emily's too now, as well as Jared and Kim's. Seth had always tried to focus elsewhere anytime a pack mind strayed in those directions, mostly out of discomfort, but also out of courtesy. He realized now that the others may not always be so polite. The attitude of the pack yesterday led him to believe that their sharing was a common occurrence, a kind of locker room mentality, and Leah was their favorite focus.

What was he going to do the next time Leah phased? How was he going to live with her knowing what he had done? He had always loved being a wolf, loved it wholeheartedly with a sense of pure joy. For the first time, he dreaded it.

Living in the same house with her had been torture these past few days. Her scent was everywhere, and it made him think… inappropriate things. He had locked himself in his room, desperate to keep as far away from her as possible, but he knew that wasn't a workable solution. Right now, sitting on the couch where she had last sat, Leah was all he could think about.

He leaned his chin down on the top of Claire's head and almost shuddered as a wave of Leah's scent wafted off her hair. A jolt of arousal shot through him and he fought to keep his dick from responding. The more he tried not to think about Leah, however, the more images of her, flushed and spread open, filled his mind. The way she looked with a cock shoved down her throat, the sounds she made as she was being filled, how she thrust her ass back onto Paul's dick. Except in his mind, it was now his own dick disappearing inside her body, his own cock being wrapped in her tight wet heat.

Just then, the movie burst into a musical number and Claire responded with glee, clapping her hands and bouncing in his lap. Seth flushed as her little body wiggled and jumped. He frantically tried to hold her still, but she just giggled, thinking he was playing a game, and started bouncing even more. Her small form was moving and shifting all over his lap, rubbing against his dick which was now completely hard. His hands were shaking as he removed Claire from his lap and raced to the bathroom in panicked horror. He shut the door and grabbed at his dick, willing his erection to go away.

His rough touch had the opposite effect, however. In the enclosed space of the bathroom, still steamy from Leah's shower, her scent was overwhelming, so thick and heavy he felt it was permeating through his skin. He tried to think of anything other than the images of his sister, but as he moved his hand against the bulge in his jeans, scene after scene flashed through his mind. With one more deep breath of her heady scent, his release rushed through him, rocketing from the tips of his toes up the entire length of his spine. He cried out in gasping breaths as his dick pulsed inside his pants.

The second he could recover enough to move, he fell on his knees in front of the toilet, emptying the entire contents of his stomach into the bowl. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding back tears, feeling helpless and scared. Hands shaking, he pulled himself up to the sink to rinse out his mouth and brush his teeth. He stood inside the bathroom, listening to Claire in the other room, examining himself in the mirror. The reflection staring back was the same as it had always been. Seth searched his face, as if expecting to see some sort of stamp of evil branded on his forehead. He didn't understand what was happening to him. How could he be getting off from just her scent? What kind of monster was he? He took in another deep shuddering breath, and his cock twitched in his pants as his lungs filled with the steamy scented air. His stomach turned in disgust. He shut his eyes, entire body trembling with confusion and dismay, then he lunged for the toilet as he heaved over the bowl again.

The sound of the back door swinging shut roused him from his spot on the floor where he lay resting with his head on the side of the vanity.

"Seth?" Leah called from the kitchen.

He rose to his feet on shaky legs and steeled himself before leaving the bathroom. Standing in the doorway, he willed himself not to breathe.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go lie down," he told Leah from across the room.

She nodded, noting Claire playing happily in the living room, and Seth retreated to his room, shutting and locking the door before burrowing himself in his bed. He tried to empty his mind, tried to forget everything in the oblivion of sleep, but his attempts were useless. Self loathing crept over him like a blanket.

- -o- -

Conditions reported at Quillayute State Airport, WA, July 20th, 2006:  
>- High Temp: 84F<br>- Low Temp: 46.9F  
>- Dewpoint: 51.8F<br>- Precipitation Amount: 0 Inches  
>- Observations: na

Leah pounded on his door. "Sam's on the phone. You better get out here and answer it because I'm not speaking to that fucker."

Seth had been half expecting this. He was scheduled for patrol, but hadn't shown up, too fearful of having any of the others see inside his head. He waited until the phone stopped ringing then heaved a sigh of relief. A few moments later, the tension returned when it started ringing again. Leah's fist was back on his door. "Seth! Get out here and talk to him. Now!"

Seth ignored the phone for a second time. When it started up yet again, he resigned himself to answering. He wouldn't put it past Sam to show up at the house, and if that happened, Leah would absolutely kill him.

She was going to kill him anyway, once she found out what a "sick little fuck" he was, to use Paul's turn of phrase.

"Hello?"

_Where are you Seth? Why aren't you on patrol?_

"I'm not feeling well."

_I know what happened. I'm sorry if you're feeling embarrassed, but this is as good a time as any to learn how to deal with it. We're all in this together._

"I can't, Sam," he choked out in a whisper.

_You're going to have to. Eventually, you'll develop the ability to shield your thoughts to some extent, but your previous luxury of privacy has ceased to exist. This is just part of the price we pay. We all have to deal with it, Seth; it's not just you._

"Sam, she's my _sister_."

_Yes, and she was my girlfriend. How do you think I feel knowing that our most intimate moments have been shared by the entire pack? I understand this is the first time you've had to deal with something like this, but it certainly won't be the last. Now, I want you out on patrol._

"Sam, please," he entreated once more, heart sinking because he knew his pleas were in vain.

_I'm sorry, Seth, but I expect you to phase and to be out on patrol in the next ten minutes. We'll talk more later. _

With that he hung up, leaving Seth shaking in the kitchen. Seth knew he had no choice. In his last moment of their call, Sam was speaking as the Alpha. He had not been making a request; he had issued a command.

Seth knew the second he slipped up. For the past several hours, he had been successful at keeping his thoughts innocuous, but when he heard Quil thinking about Claire, the previous day's shameful incident popped unbidden into his mind—Claire wriggling in his lap and then his hand on his dick while he was coming in his pants. The shocked silence in the minds of the pack was so profound it was almost physical. He felt the chill down to his very bones. Then Quil's voice was clear in his head, measured and steady:

_I'm going to kill you._

Rattled, Seth didn't even try to explain, but tore through the forest, putting his speed to use, phasing to human the second his home was in sight. He raced into the house, frantically pulling on his clothing, as if the thin barrier of material would protect him from sharp teeth and claws. Then he stood, shaking and trembling, waiting for the inevitable.

The belief that he deserved whatever harm Quil intended is what led Seth back outside. He was sweating, nervous and tense, the day's heat still lingering in the air. He presented no resistance as Quil bounded into sight, chocolate fur raised at his hackles. Closing his eyes, Seth braced himself, expecting to feel teeth and claws piercing his flesh; instead, he heard wracking sobs and Quil's broken voice: "How could you? She's just a baby. She's just a little girl."

Seth opened tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It wasn't Claire, I swear. I would never… It wasn't like that," he stammered. "Leah's scent was all over her. She smelled like Leah… I couldn't help it. It was Leah, not Claire," he insisted, as if that was somehow better. He had no excuse. "I'm sorry."

Quil lunged for him, fueled by rage. His distress made him clumsy, but he still managed to tackle Seth to the ground, striking a blow to his face, and several more to his body before Seth grabbed at his wrists to stop him, repeating, "I would never… you have to believe me…" through his tears.

They struggled and rolled on the ground, Seth defending himself against Quil's erratic assault, but not fighting back. His rambling apologies were punctuated by Quil's grunts and sobs, as he tried to explain over and over what had happened. Eventually, they were both exhausted, lying panting and spent, Quil's body pinning Seth's to the ground.

As he lay there gasping into Seth's neck, Quil became acutely aware of the scent Seth had been babbling about—a scent that immediately sent blood to his cock, a scent inextricably intertwined with Claire's. Seth must have been wearing these clothes earlier when he… Quil renewed his assault, pounding at Seth with his fists, screaming, "I'm supposed to protect her. _You're_ supposed to protect her."

Seth lay there, accepting the blows, tears sliding down his face. A growing horror, a feeling he was becoming all too familiar with, was creeping over him. The heat from their exertions had caused the scent on his clothing to become overwhelmingly strong. And even as Quil inflicted pain, his naked body on top of Seth's was pressing down into his cock, gradually causing it to harden.

Quil's movements eventually ceased and he collapsed down on Seth's chest, face buried in his neck as he took deep shuddering breaths. Seth lay prone underneath him, struggling not to succumb to the powerful urge to lift his hips and grind his aching cock against Quil's body. He shivered when he felt Quil's tongue come out from between his parted lips to lick the skin on Seth's neck, gasping, "Claire," in an anguished whisper.

Then Quil's hips were moving, pushing down into his own, cock equally as hard. His mouth was hot and wet, sucking over Seth's skin before burying his face into the fabric covering Seth's shoulder. Seth gave in to the urge to move, bucking his hips up into Quil's, grinding their erections together, eyelids fluttering shut when he heard Quil's guttural groan in response. He tentatively reached his hands around to rest them on Quil's naked backside, gaining confidence when Quil responded with a deep moan. Giving in to his urges, he dug his fingers into Quil's flesh, pulling his hips down toward his as he pushed upwards.

Their movements became more frantic, hips grinding, bodies pressing, voices moaning. Quil reached down between them, pushing Seth's pants and underwear down his thighs to free his erection. Then his hand was around them both, pressing their flesh together as his snapping hips caused their cocks to slide with delicious friction. Seth's noises were muffled as Quil covered his mouth in a bruising kiss, tangling their tongues as their bodies rutted against each other.

Seth was trembling. He had never even been kissed before and the feeling of Quil's hot mouth over his, his wet tongue stroking against his, made his head spin. And when Quil's hand had gripped Seth's cock, he felt the jolt through his entire body. He had no idea anything could feel this good. His body was responding almost instinctually, more aroused than he had ever been, hips pumping, chasing his impending release, desperate to get off. His mind was in turmoil, conflicted about how it could feel so good, so fucking good, yet feel so incredibly _wrong_. First his sister, then Claire, and now another male pack member. There was something wrong with him; there had to be something wrong with him.

Shame and confusion combined with intense pleasure as his orgasm overtook him and he spilled over Quil's fist. Quil followed almost immediately, body jerking and convulsing as his cock pulsed onto Seth's stomach in thick white spurts. Seth's horror intensified as he realized Quil was moaning Claire's name over and over against his skin as he came.

- -o- -

Conditions reported at Quillayute State Airport, WA, July 21st, 2006:  
>- High Temp: 89.1F<br>- Low Temp: 50F  
>- Dewpoint: 54.4F<br>- Precipitation Amount: 0 Inches  
>- Observations: na

Leah lay tossing and turning on the bed, dressed in only a thin cotton tank and her underwear. It was the weather, she thought. The temperature had risen steadily the past few days. Combined with her overheated skin, courtesy of her shape shifting nature, she had been uncomfortably hot all day. A drop of sweat slid slowly down her chest between her breasts. Even with the approaching twilight, the heat was not abating. She felt like she was melting.

This was her night to be on patrol, but she had refused since running into Sam. Leah had never shirked her duties, not even once, since Sam's imprint on Emily, but everyone had a limit. She didn't think she could stand to be inside any else's head right now. Or, more accurately, have them inside hers. Sam hadn't pushed, and she would have been grateful for the reprieve, were it for any other reason. As it was, she was still seething from their encounter.

Her anger and mood swings seemed to be getting worse, not better. She had finally stopped bleeding, even though her body was still acting abnormally, now producing a discharge that wasn't much of an improvement. Leah knew other women would laugh at her if she said she missed having her monthly cycle, but its absence, combined with the strange behavior her body was going through, only reminded her how much she had lost.

Her lungs felt constricted, as though she couldn't breathe. When she had gone to the store for her mother the other day, she had seen the reservation with new eyes—paint peeling, boarded up windows, old banged up vehicles. Everything looked sad and impoverished, worn down. Tired. Her chest ached when she thought how it used to be enough. How she used to have everything she needed—the tribe, their rituals and stories and rich history; her family, their home; Sam and the promise of the future and a family of their own one day. It had been all she had ever wanted.

Her throat grew tight. Now the reservation seemed like a prison. There would be no family, no sitting with her children, listening to tales around the fire. Employment was scarce, even if she did have any sort of marketable skills. She had no future here, even as she was now tied to place by duty, bound through her unwelcome metamorphosis.

A tear slid down her cheek. If the imprint hadn't happened, if only that one thing hadn't occurred, she would still have been happy. She would be able bear the loss of her fertility, the intrusive and offensively crude thoughts of the pack. Maybe she'd feel more like Seth, with his joy of phasing, his love of being a wolf. If things had been different, maybe she would be able to enjoy the heightened senses, the strength and speed her new form gave her, her soft grey fur. If only Emily hadn't come to visit that day…

She flung herself backward on the bed, her head landing on the pillow. These were useless thoughts. They only served to fuel her anger, to keep it fed and thriving. They only served to stir her dissatisfaction, her deep unhappiness. She had been doing so well. She had been maintaining, carrying on. Now every time she shut her eyes, all she could feel was Sam's body pressed up against hers, his rough voice in her ear saying he still loved her. How was she supposed to handle something like that? How was she supposed to try and let him go?

Being with Sam had always been so easy. From the very first time he slid into her body, it was as if they fit perfectly. Their first date had ended with a sweet kiss which had quickly escalated to hot panting breaths and groping hands before they reluctantly parted, mindful of Leah's parents just inside the house. On the second date, they hadn't even made it out the door. When Sam came to pick Leah up, he greeted her with a kiss that left her boneless and melting and soon had her tugging him toward her bedroom, the house uncharacteristically empty for the evening.

She hadn't been nervous. Leah trusted him completely. They had been moving toward this for what seemed like their entire lives. His hands were hot on her skin, skimming beneath her clothing as his tongue traced fire down her neck. Then they were naked together, and his head was between her legs, his large hands spreading her thighs, mouth nuzzling her skin as he made his way from her knee up her leg. She trembled when he dipped a finger into her wetness, sliding it up to her clit and circling it gently. His tongue traced the same path seconds later and her hips jolted off the bed, a cry leaving her mouth.

He was relentless in his actions, one hand gripping her hip to hold her body still, the other slipping fingers deep into her body as his tongue slid over her in rhythmic motions, back and forth over her clit, licking and tasting, circling it steady and slow. When her body tensed, orgasm approaching, he slipped his fingers back out to bury his face between her legs, plunging his tongue inside her, lapping at her arousal before dragging his tongue back up to her clit. Again as she neared her release, he pulled his mouth away from her, letting her body retreat from the edge. The third time his tongue returned to her clit, still sliding over her with a methodical devastation, her hands were on her breasts, rubbing and pinching at her nipples, hips arching off the bed, aching to increase the pressure as her panting mouth urged him to please not stop, to never ever stop.

Her whole body shook with the force of her orgasm, body clenching around his finger while his tongue continued its rhythmic assault. With each stroke of his tongue, her body rocked and shuddered until her fist was in his hair, pulling him away from her sensitive flesh. Then he was moving up her body, kissing and sucking across her skin until he was right there, and sliding into her in one deep thrust, swallowing her cry with his mouth. She had been so overwhelmed by sensations, she hadn't even noticed him putting the condom on.

Sam never stopped moving, pulling out and pushing back in, in that same steady rhythm as before. Her body still pulsed with the aftershocks of her release and she held onto his shoulders as each thrust sent spasms of pleasure through her.

He seemed so in control, so easily able to wring these amazing feelings from her, but she could hear his harsh breath against her neck as he began to lose himself in her heat, becoming more erratic, pushing deeper with each thrust of his hips. She placed her mouth on his neck, licking and sucking, tasting his salty skin, and when she bit lightly down, she felt him driving deep with one last hard thrust, shuddering and gasping out his pleasure. She had never felt more powerful in her life.

Leah's hands had drifted over her body as her mind wandered. Sex with Sam had only gotten better and better. She could let herself fully go; they'd be lost in each other, holding nothing back. She was so attuned to him that he only had to look at her with his dark eyes, run a finger slowly up her forearm, and her breath would hitch and her skin would flush. She'd feel herself growing wet between her legs. She missed how he could make her feel, how she was still feeling, just thinking about him.

Angry with herself for letting him continue to affect her, Leah tried to turn her mind to something else, but her arousal was too intense, already making her edgy. She could feel the cotton of her tank shifting against nipples, sensitive and taut; she could feel the dampness of her underwear, completely soaked through. She could feel the ghost of Sam's hands, holding her wrists above her head, feel his tongue, licking the inside of her mouth, feel his erection hard against her.

She groaned, giving in to her need, sliding her hand under the elastic of her underwear, slicking her clit with her juices. Her other hand played with her nipples, rubbing and pinching. She pushed two fingers deep inside her, aching for Sam's thick cock, missing the weight of his body pressing her down, longing for that feeling of completeness, of being intimately joined. Her fingers moved again to her clit, rubbing and pressing until she was breathing hard, hips tilting, seeking more pressure. She remembered the way Sam's tongue felt licking at her, how his fingers felt, pressing deep inside her, the noises he made against her skin as he came, and then she was tensing, her body spasming against her fingers as she shuddered through her orgasm.

Leah pulled her hand out from her underwear and draped her arm over her eyes, breathing deeply as she let her heart rate return to normal. She wasn't sure what she had expected, getting off to thoughts of Sam. She supposed she had wanted a little relief. But instead of feeling satisfied, she felt a throbbing between her legs, a heated ache. She felt an almost unbearable longing for more, as if her body knew her own fingers would never be enough to assuage the want. She needed more.

- -o- -

Conditions reported at Quillayute State Airport, WA, July 22nd, 2006:  
>- High Temp: 91F<br>- Low Temp: 57F  
>- Dewpoint: 58.3F<br>- Precipitation Amount: 0 Inches  
>- Observations: na

After tossing restlessly half the night, Leah woke late in the morning. Her sheets were tangled uncomfortably around her legs and her skin was hot and sticky, the heat of the day already making the air thick and heavy. If it was this hot this early, she wouldn't be surprised if it hit 90° today. She pulled on some shorts and stumbled to the kitchen, desperately wanting some coffee, but it was too fucking hot. Instead, she pulled the pitcher of tea from the fridge and poured a glass over ice, drinking it down in long continuous gulps.

She was slightly more awake, but her skin still felt overheated. The thought of a cool shower was appealing, but she decided to go for a run first, before the day really heated up. Skipping patrol hadn't helped with the tension in her muscles; a run would probably do her some good.

As her feet pounded the ground beneath her, her thoughts kept returning over and over to Sam, to the ache left in her body after she got off last night. She still wanted him. With everything she had. She couldn't stop thinking about him, couldn't stop fantasizing about a good hard fuck with him. She _needed_ a good hard fuck; her body, unused to abstinence, craved it. Even so, Leah had only ever been with Sam.

Maybe that was part of the problem, she mused. Maybe if she fucked someone else and got new images and sensations to replace the endless loop of Sam in her head, she could stop obsessing about him, stop wanting him so desperately. She felt her skin flush.

Her feet abruptly changed direction, heading toward the Blacks'. Jacob answered the door when she knocked, looking as if she had roused him out of bed. He was shirtless, in cut off jeans. Desire unfurled in her belly. Yes, this was definitely what she needed. Leah had always considered Jake to be annoying and immature, but looking at his sculpted abs, his broad shoulders as he towered over her, she concluded there was nothing immature about him at all. And he, out of all the pack members, save Jared, was the only one who didn't regularly fill her head with graphic sexual images of what he'd like to do with her. He was still too stuck on the pathetic Swan girl to think about anyone else.

"What do you want, Leah?" he asked with a scowl.

She reached out her hand and laid it flat on stomach, rubbing her palm slowly up his torso and over his left pectoral, letting her thumb catch on his nipple, feeling the strong beat of his heart under her fingers. His skin was hot.

He grabbed her wrist, jerking back in surprise. "What are you doing?" His voice squeaked a little on the end, and she would have laughed if her own heart rate hadn't picked up and her fingers weren't itching to touch him again.

She reached her other hand out to touch his heated skin. "I want you to fuck me."

"What?" he squeaked again, eyes wide with shock.

"I want you to fuck me," she said again, looking up at him with dark eyes, her hand running over his muscled chest.

"You…what…fuck, Leah, you can't just say things like that." He grabbed at her other wrist to still her hand.

"Why not?"

"You just…fuck—" his words came to a strangled halt as she stepped closer and leaned into him, running her tongue over his chest. She could hear his breathing deepen, feel his heart rate climb.

"She's never going to want you, Jacob," Leah mumbled against his skin, lazily licking his nipple in slow wet circles. "She's going to marry that thing, and he's going to change her into one of them. She's never going to be yours." She winced as his grip tightened on her wrists.

She looked up to find him staring at her, eyes dark with pain and anger, yet also filled with lust as his body reacted to her.

"Shut up," he muttered tersely.

"Are you going to live the rest of your life chasing after someone you can never have? Denying your body, jerking off to thoughts of someone you've already lost?" She could feel her words hitting close to home.

"We can help each other," she said in a low seductive voice, gently pulling her hands out of his grip. He let them go. She reached down to cup his erection with one hand, noting with satisfaction that he was hard. His eyes closed and he let out a hiss when she squeezed.

She pushed him backward into the house and he let himself be led to his bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and he fell heavily, not protesting when she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off his legs.

He was big, even bigger than Sam. She felt her stomach clench at the thought of his cock sliding into her, filling her up. Yes, this was what she needed. This was exactly what she needed. Jacob was trembling as she ran her hands up his muscular thighs, slowly and deliberately. He gasped when she leaned over to run her tongue back over his chest, sucking gently on his nipple. His hands were in fists at his sides.

She sat back, staring at him, admiring his hard firm body, all muscle and intrinsic power. She quickly stripped her clothes off and straddled his thighs, reaching out to grasp his dick in her hand. A surge of lust shot through her at the moan he let out, his hips jerking in response. She rubbed the leaking pre-cum over the head of his cock with her thumb, admiring the way it glistened, slick and shiny.

"She's never going to touch you like this," Leah said, her voice husky. She watched his face, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "She's never going to suck on your dick, wrap her tongue around it and try to take it deep down her throat. You're never going to know the inside of her mouth, or the feel of her wet hot cunt wrapped tightly around you." His whole body was twitching as he fought to stay still while Leah talked, stroking her hand up and down his cock, squeezing and thumbing the ridge of the head.

"Shut up," he whispered in a ragged voice. "Shut the fuck up, Leah." His hands balled into fists.

"Are you willing to give that up, Jacob? Because I'm not." She shifted up on her knees, lining up his cock with her body. Using her hand to rub the head of his cock back and forth over her entrance, she inched down, letting him feel how wet she was. His eyes remained closed and his hands stayed at his sides, but she could see the sweat beading on his forehead, see the rise and fall of his chest, hear the thundering beat of his heart. They both needed this.

His deep guttural groan as she slowly suck down on his thick cock seemed to ricochet through her bones. He felt so fucking good filling her up, stretching her wide. Fuck, she had missed the feel of a cock deep inside her. She held still for a moment, relishing the sensation before she started moving her hips, lifting off him slowly and sinking back down. Jacob lay there panting and moaning each time she took him fully in. She could see the moment his resistance crumbled. His legs widened, knees bending and he shifted up on his elbows so he could move his hips and thrust up into her. His eyes remained closed, head tipped back, his lips slightly parted as she ground down on him.

Leah kept her eyes open, watching the way the muscles in his stomach rippled each time his hips canted upwards, noting the broadness of his shoulders and the strong column on his neck, memorizing the way the tip of his tongue would dart out between his full lips to moisten them. He looked nothing like Sam, skin a shade lighter, not as stocky or compact. Jacob didn't fuck like Sam either, who would never have been content to let her remain in control. By now Sam's hand would have been digging into her hips, lifting her and lowering her over his cock. His thumb would have found her clit and would have slid into her wetness before sliding up and rubbing against it. He would have leaned up to reach her chest with his mouth, sucking a nipple between his lips and scraping it between his teeth. Instead, Jacob was all cock, long and thick, pumping up into her in an increasingly faster rhythm.

Shaking thoughts of Sam from her mind angrily, Leah concentrated on Jacob, on his hot deep thrusts, pushing inside her and filling her up. She didn't need Sam. She could have Jacob or any other man she chose. Leah reached behind her, caressing his balls, feeling the rumble of his vocal response throughout her entire body. She pressed her fingers against the side of his cock as it slid in and out of her heat, slicking them with her moisture. Then she brought her hand back around to her clit and pressed against it as she rocked over his beautiful body. Her other hand was on his chest for leverage as they moved together, grinding against each other.

She shut her eyes now, focusing on the feel of his thick cock pounding into her body, her fingers working over her clit. The tension was building to an almost unbearable level as she sought her release. He felt so good; she was almost there. Sweat was dripping down her neck as her hips moved ever faster. She didn't need Sam, didn't need his strong hands on her body, his hot breath in her ear. Leah tensed as she cried out with the force of her orgasm, her body shuddering over Jacob, her elbow giving out as she fell forward on his chest. As her hot cunt spasmed against his cock, he roared out his climax, neck straining as he pumped out his release in short jerky thrusts. Then he collapsed backwards, breathing heavily.

Leah lay on his chest for a few more minutes before sitting back up, his cock still insider her, thick and engorged, though gradually softening. She watched his chest rise and fall and ran a finger down his stomach, hot and sweaty and twitching under her touch, wishing his beautiful form could exorcise the images battering at the edges of her consciousness.

Inexplicably, she was angry at Jacob, angry that he passively let her take her pleasure, angry that he didn't participate fully enough to keep thoughts of Sam from creeping in while they fucked. She lashed out in the way she knew would hurt the most.

"You'll never have that with Bella Swan."

She felt him tense under her.

"Get the fuck out, Leah," he said, voice deadly soft.

She pushed aside the wave of shame and lifted herself from his body, feeling his cock slide out of her. A drop of his cum dripped down her thigh. After pulling on her clothes she paused in the doorway, wanting to apologize for her cruelty. Jacob lay flat on his back, his arm over his face.

As she hesitated, he added a soft, "Now," and she turned to go.

The heat had become even more unbearable as she left the shade of the trees surrounding the Blacks'. Sweat trickled down her temples, her chest, the back of her neck. It was too hot to continue her run. She was thirsty and felt sticky and uncomfortable, not having had a chance to clean herself up after fucking Jacob.

Even worse, apart from the lingering guilt she felt from her parting jab to Jacob, she didn't get the relief she had expected. The orgasm was intense and pleasurable, but now that the initial rush had worn off, she felt unsatisfied. She needed… something. Not Sam. No, she didn't need him, even if she had been unable to keep him entirely out of her head. Her body craved… more.

Her path had taken her to the edge of town and she stopped at the gas station, slipping into the rest room to splash some water on her face. She cupped her hands under the faucet and brought it to her lips, drinking down the tepid water. After taking the edge off her thirst, she looked in the stall and was unsurprised to see there was no toilet tissue. The paper towel dispenser was empty as well. She sighed was about to leave when the outside door swung open. She hadn't even realized she left it unlocked.

Paul stood there, his arm against the jam, shoulders filling the doorway, a dark looming shadow against the bright sun behind him.

"What the fuck, Paul?" she said in an irritated voice.

"So you're fucking Jacob now? Is that the way it is?" he snarled.

"What? How could you even know that? Not that it's any of your fucking business."

"I can smell him on you. I could smell you a block away." He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, turning the latch.

"Fuck off, Paul," she said, trying to push past him.

"I don't think so," he said, pinning her against the wall with his chest. The situation was far too reminiscent of her recent encounter with Sam; her rage boiled.

"Get the fuck off me."

He reached a hand up to her throat, holding her jaw in a firm grip. "If you're putting out for the rest of the pack now, you could do a lot better than that pussy whipped pup."

"Who I fuck or don't fuck is none of your business," she spat.

"Isn't it?" he asked. His face was close against hers, and he ran his nose along the side of her cheek. She struggled to turn her head, but his hand held her still.

"All this time," he whispered in her ear, breath hot against her face, "having to watch you and Sam fucking every which way, day in and day out. You're finally free of him and _Jacob_'s who you pick? He could never give you what you need."

Leah shut her eyes against the sudden onslaught of feelings—the hot breath in her ear, his strong body, hard against her. She could feel his erection pressing into her hip. Her nipples hardened under her shirt as she took in a deep ragged breath. Paul was such a complete and total asshole, but fuck if she wasn't turned on. They had never gotten along, but that didn't mean she was unaware of how unbelievably hot he was.

Her breathing became shallow as she tried to will her body not to respond. His voice continued in her ear.

"I bet Jacob had no idea what to do with a hot piece of ass like you. You probably had to do all the work, while he just lay there, feeling guilty or some such bullshit."

Leah almost laughed at how accurate Paul's assessment was. When he took the lobe of her ear between his teeth, biting down, she sucked in a breath.

"I know what you want, Leah." His hand snaked down under the elastic of her shorts, slipping inside her underwear. Two of his fingers dipped straight into her wetness and her knees trembled. He pulled them back out, sliding them across her clit as he pulled his hand slowly from her shorts. She shivered.

"I can give you what you need." He brought his hand up to her face, fingers slick from her body, and rubbed them across her cheek, smearing her skin with her own juices. Then he brought his mouth over, licking her cheek clean with his hot tongue.

As he continued to trace a trail of wet heat down to her neck, sucking and biting, his hand reached back down between her legs, rubbing her wetness over her clit in slow circles until she was making small desperate noises in the back of her throat. He pressed the thumb of his other hand, still at her neck, into the hollow at the base of her throat, feeling the vibrations. Her mouth opened in surprise and he immediately took advantage by covering her lips with his own and plunging his tongue inside her mouth.

Angry at her traitorous body, Leah, bit down on his lip, tasting the coppery flavor as she broke skin. Paul reared back his head with a curse, grinding his erection into her with a slow thrust of his hips.

"Fuck you," Leah spat, eyes flashing.

"That's the idea," Paul snarled back, jaw clenched as he grabbed the fabric of her shorts and tugged it down her legs. He pushed it past one of her knees, then grabbed the back of her leg, pulling it free, letting her shorts and underwear tangle around her other ankle.

Leah struggled against him, hitting and pushing at his shoulders. His hand went to his waist, popping the buttons on his jeans and pushing them down his hips. His cock sprang out, hard and red, its tip shiny with pre-cum.

He grabbed her leg behind her knee again, lifting it up to hip level.

"I'm going to fuck you unless you tell me right this second to stop," he growled.

Leah glared at him, panting heavily. Her response was to spit in his face.

Paul gave an angry roar as he lined up his cock with her entrance, pushing in with one hard thrust.

"This is what you want, isn't it, Leah?" he growled in her ear, slamming her back against the wall with another deep thrust. "You want it hard and dirty and a little bit rough." He punctuated his words with a sharp bite to her neck, hard enough to bruise the skin. His hand was up her shirt, then he yanked it up over her head. He squeezed her newly freed breast, pinching her nipple as he pumped into her. Her spine pressed painfully against the concrete wall of the bathroom.

She responded by digging her fingernails into his shoulders and dragging them through his skin, even while her hips bucked against him, seeking to take his cock deeper.

Paul roared out in pain, pulling out of her body and away from her hands.

"You fucking bitch," he ground out, grabbing a fistful of her hair and twisting it, while pushing her down, so that she was forced to her knees. "That's exactly how you deserve to be treated then, fucked like a bitch."

He shoved her forward so that she was on her hands and knees, then he was behind her, pushing in hard and deep, one hand gripping her hip, the other still fisted in her hair. He pounded harder and one of her arms buckled and she fell forward onto her elbow.

"That's how you like it, isn't it, Leah? You want it hard and fast, don't you? You love the way my cock feels, drilling you."

She panted, little soft cries leaving her mouth in rhythm to his movements. Her hips pushed backwards against him, taking him as deep and as hard as she could.

His hips bucked back and forth, the force of his movements causing her ass to jiggle with each thrust. Paul released her hair when he realized she was no longer fighting and used his hands to spread her ass cheeks apart, watching his cock disappearing and reappearing as he slid in and out of her hot hole. He loved seeing his dick all slick and glistening; she was so fucking wet. He slid a finger into her alongside his cock, loving the grunt of pleasure she gave and the shudder across her back as she ground back against him.

"You like that, don't you? Like feeling stretched and filled? I bet you'll like this too then," he said as he removed his slick finger from her cunt and pressed it slowly into her asshole. He could feel her openings spasming around him as she took him in, her low groan resonating through him.

"Good girl," he praised. "Look at you, so wet and open, so eager for my cock." Her hand reached between her legs to rub her clit. "That's right," he continued. "You can't wait to get off, so fucking hot for my cum."

His finger pushed deeper into her ass, his other hand digging into her skin, hard enough to bruise. "What would Sam think if he could see you now? On your knees in a filthy bathroom, practically begging to be fucked like a dirty whore. I can feel how much you want it, dripping wet and eager." His thrusts were building speed, words coming out harsh and panting. "I bet you wish that wasn't my finger, but another fat cock up your ass. I bet you'd love one shoved down your throat too, gagging you, plugging you up from all sides. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Leah, to be filled from all directions, to be used and fucked by three cocks at once, like a greedy fucking slut? That would show Sam, wouldn't it?"

Paul felt Leah's muscles contracting around his cock as she came, her cries loud in the small enclosed room. He felt her trembling, coming undone at his words. She looked incredible, ass in the air, face bowed down, shaking with the force of her orgasm. He grunted as he came, pulling out his finger to grasp her hips in both his hands, holding her body against his cock as he emptied into her, pulsing deep. When he was done, he pulled out, watching his cum drip out her cunt and down her inner thigh. He caught a drop with his finger, swiping it up the crevice of her ass, pushing his wet finger back into her asshole. She gave another keening cry, body shuddering.

He twisted his finger for a moment, wringing a few more cries from her, enjoying watching her continue to respond to his touch. Then he removed his finger, stood up and started fastening his pants.

"That's a good look on you," he said. "Used and spent and dripping with my cum."

He laughed as her shoulders immediately tensed. She struggled to stand on her shaky legs, eyes blazing.

"Fuck you," she spat.

"So soon? You really are greedy for it, aren't you?"

She flew at him in a rage, wanting to rip that cocky sneer right off his face.

He caught her arms easily as she tried to claw at him, using his strength to press her body against the wall. She struggled against him futilely before ceasing her efforts, panting and glaring.

"I think we've definitely established you like it a little rough."

She wrenched a hand free and went for his face again.

Uh uh," he chided. "As eager as you seem to be for round two, I'm going to have to take a rain check. I've got to meet up with Sam."

Leah stilled at his words. Paul moved his body against her one last time, slowly and sensuously, the rough cotton of his tee shirt rubbing across her breasts. She hated her response, nipples hardening, heat pooling in her stomach. His mouth was on her neck, right under her ear and her eyes fluttered shut as his teeth nipped at her skin.

"I'll tell him you said hi," he whispered, hot in her ear. Then he was gone, his laughter echoing behind him as she stood naked and trembling alone in the bathroom.

Hands shaking, Leah pulled on her clothes, trying not to think about Sam smelling her scent all over Paul. She shouldn't care. He had no claim on her anymore. She could do whatever she wanted. Fuck whomever she chose. It was none of his business anymore.

The sun was blazing even higher in the sky as she made her way home. This had to be the hottest day of the year. At the thought of spending the afternoon in their small stuffy home, trying to keep cool with the breeze of an old fan, she changed her route, heading instead toward the beach. It would be a long walk in the hot sun, but she didn't want to phase and risk encountering one of the pack. It'd be worth it though, to strip off her sweaty clothes and dive into the surf.

Leah's entire body seemed to respond to the idea of a swim. As she anticipated the feel of the water surrounding her, caressing every inch of her skin, the feel of hot sand under her feet, her nipples tightened and she flushed in the sun. She grew agitated as she realized that her encounter with Paul hadn't done any more to assuage the aching want in her gut than fucking Jacob had. It was as if there were coals in her belly, keeping her filled with a slow burning need.

She smelled Jacob before she saw him. Her hand reached up absentmindedly to cup her breast. Leah rolled her nipple between her fingers, feeling it harden as she remembered his thick beautiful cock. Her lips parted, breathing becoming shallow, as she waited for him to come into view. A flash of fur raced through the trees and then he was in front of her, naked and beautiful—tall and hard—all strength and power. She wanted to push him backward onto the ground and climb right on top of his dick.

Jacob's eyes, dark and hungry, locked with hers, and they both moved toward each other. Before they could meet, another flash of fur darted between them and there was Paul, phasing to human, blocking Jacob's approach.

"Get the fuck out of the way, Paul."

"You're not man enough for her."

"She came looking for me today. Not you. She wants me. She sought me out."

"You were obviously a disappointment because she was begging for my cock before your spunk had even dried."

The two of them were chest to chest, spitting insults at each other, fighting over her like a juicy bone. Leah was aware of a growing audience as more of the pack joined them, observing Jacob and Paul's argument.

As she watched the two of them circle each other, posturing and posing, Paul's words from earlier rang through her head, about being filled from all directions, being fucked by three cocks at once. She imagined riding Jacob's dick again, but this time, Paul would be behind her, pushing her forward, shoving his cock up her ass. She could smell the arousal of the rest of the pack and she willed one of them to phase back to human so she could suck on a cock at the same time. Her thighs clenched, lust clouding her thoughts.

"Both," she whispered, head still full of images Paul had put in her mind.

They broke apart, startled. "What?"

"I want you both to fuck me."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Paul was grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, mouth crashing down on hers. She gasped in surprise and he took advantage of her parted lips by pushing his tongue into her mouth, hot and wet and devouring. His hand had immediately slipped under the elastic of her shorts and he was fingering her, rubbing against her clit, pulling soft cries from her throat. Jacob was pushing against her back, bending his knees to slide his thick cock against the crevice of her ass, scraping his teeth against the back of her neck, hands sliding up her sides to her breasts. This wasn't exactly how she had pictured it, but it didn't matter; she didn't care whose cock was in which hole. At their touch, desire crashed over her, turning her legs to jelly. She felt the eyes of the pack on them as their large hulking forms circled closer, high pitched whines coming from their throats. Knowing they were all watching made her burn even more. And when Leah thought of Sam showing up, watching as Jacob and Paul fucked her, she practically shook, her arousal surging into a blazing conflagration.

Then almost as if she had conjured him with her very thoughts, she heard an unmistakable deep growl and turned to see a huge dark shadow bounding toward them. Sam stopped feet from them, hackles raised, as he barked out a warning to Jacob and Paul. Jacob pulled back, but Paul tugged her even closer, eliciting an even more ferocious response from Sam. His muscles bunched as he prepared to leap and then Paul was shoving her aside, phasing mid air, and clashing with Sam in a frenzy of teeth and fur. When they landed, Sam turned toward Jacob and lunged again, meeting in another snarl of savage growls and bared teeth.

The three wolves tussled on the ground, biting and rolling, moving in a monstrous blur of power and muscle. When they barreled too close to her, she phased, quickly moving out of the way. She was immediately plunged into the minds of the pack, agitated and aroused, full of images of her being fucked—on her knees, impaled on Jacob's cock, writhing under Sam. The packs' whines grew more frantic as her own fantasies of being taken by three cocks at once joined the display.

She vaguely registered Seth, his mind a whirl of shame and confusion from his arousal, unable to stop himself from responding to the images of his sister being taken by three different men. His distress began to reach an uncomfortable level before his thoughts suddenly disappeared, his panicked decision to phase back to human a relief to Leah. Jared's mind likewise flickered out as he resolved to find Kim for his own sexual relief. The others, however, were closing in on Leah, sniffing the air, circling her hungrily.

Sam was too busy with Jacob and Paul, trying to stake his claim, to pay attention to the junior members of the pack. With a ferocious growl, he lunged for them both, physically herding them away from Leah. She heard their loud yelps of pain as his teeth sunk through skin, his attacks becoming more aggressive and dangerous. Their cries faded from hearing as he chased them into the woods, far and fast.

Once the three fighting pack members had departed, Leah became more aware of the remaining wolves, all of whom were now nuzzling her body with their noses, lifting her tail to smell between her legs, rubbing their flanks alongside her own. She flicked her tail to the side, letting them see how wet and swollen she was, how ready she was, how much she wanted to mate. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, dripping saliva as she panted in the heat. Need consumed her.

_Do it_, she told Embry. _Fuck me_.

The others whined loudly in response, their pacing and nuzzling becoming more intense.

Leah heard his hesitation, his wondering about how Sam would react, what Jacob would think, and urged him on. _I want this. And I know you want this. I want you to fuck me. I need this_… She let out a high pitched whine.

Embry's resistance crumbled and he was on her, mounting her with his front legs around her hips and his penis pushing into her, expanding as it sunk into her wet heat and she clamped around him.

_Fuck_, he panted, overwhelmed at the sensations rushing through him. _Fuck_.

He rutted against her, pelvis bucking into her fast and hard. _Yes, just like that_, Leah said, standing without resistance, allowing him to pump into her. Quil, Brady and Collin circled around, noses pressing wherever they could reach. Quil was behind Embry, his wet tongue lapping at his rectum and Leah could hear Embry coming apart in her head. She watched herself being fucked through their eyes, their excitement reaching a fevered pitch when they felt her consent to their eager wondering about whether they would be next.

Embry's movements sped up and he jerked erratically as he spilled his seed inside her, groaning out a string of expletives in her head. Then he was out of her and Quil was taking his place, pushing in with an angry thrust. His draped himself over her back, his jaws gripping the back of her neck. She could feel his anger, blaming her for some incident with Claire. Leah wasn't interested in probing his thoughts for more; she was only interested in the dick that was filling her up, locked inside her, his angry movements driving him deep. _Yes_, she thought. _Fuck me harder. As hard as you want._ This was exactly what she needed.

She watched Brady and Collin rubbing up against each other, letting out small yips of encouragement, the scent of their arousal heavy in the air. They echoed Leah's directives, urging Quil to give her what she wanted, to fuck her good. Their teenage enthusiasm was contagious and Quil responded with a growl, gripping her sides with his forearms as he pounded into her.

_That's it_, she prompted. _Harder_. _Harder_. He let loose another deep growl and he was coming inside her, hips jerking in short thrusts. When he pulled out, Brady and Collin were immediately there, both trying to mount her at the same time. They scuffled and after a sharp yelp, Collin was on her, awkwardly trying to get his dick into her hole. His movements were too sloppy and eager to be accurate. The others laughed at his inexperience, but his momentary embarrassment disappeared the minute he found her dripping cunt and his dick was embraced in her wet heat. What he lacked in finesse, he made up for with his grateful response, full of wonder and amazement that he was actually getting to do this. That she was not only letting him fuck her, but was getting off on it too, if her mental encouragement was any indication.

He didn't last long, coming with a strangled howl that would have had Brady laughing if he weren't already pacing behind them, impatiently waiting his turn. As soon as Collin finished, Brady was on her, quieter and more focused, but no less grateful and full of awe. Leah inwardly cringed when she realized she preferred Paul's rough handling and Quil's angry thrusts.

How could it be possible that she was still feeling dissatisfied, with Brady being the fourth one in a row to fuck her? Yet she still burned inside, wanting more. Leah felt a tremble of excitement, a hum down to her bones, when a familiar growl sounded through the trees. She registered Brady's shiver of fear and his panting breath as he came, then his yelp as an enraged Sam forcibly removed him from Leah's haunches.

He snarled and snapped at the four pack members, warning them away. Leah's desire flared, but so did her fury. He had no fucking right to tell any of them to stay away. That was her choice, not his.

Sam turned toward her and she saw the intent in his eyes. She snarled at him, angry at her body for betraying her when her tail remained up, exposing her need. With another furious growl, he had his teeth at her neck and had mounted her, his dick plunging into her and filling her up. She tried not to respond, but her body shuddered with relief and locked on tight, his huge cock giving her the satisfaction that none of the others had been able to provide.

Aware of her thoughts, he gloated in her ear. _This is exactly what you want, isn't it, Lee Lee. Only my cock can make you feel this way. It doesn't matter how many others you fuck, like the bitch in heat that you are. You're mine._

She tried to twist away, but his teeth sunk further into her neck, holding her still.

_I hate you_, she spat.

_You've got a funny way of showing it, with your cunt hot and open for me. I can feel how much you want this._

She raged, but was unable to deny her body's response. His huge dick felt so good and she'd give anything if she could really be his again.

But it was never going to be.

_Get the fuck off me_, she seethed as she renewed her struggles.

_Stop it. You don't mean that. You're mine, Lee Lee. You'll always be mine_, he insisted, giving her a shake beneath his heavy jowls.

She could feel his anger flaring again as he thrust into her harder and faster.

_I do mean it. I want you to stay the fuck away from me._

She cried out with a yelp as he responded with a tightening of his jaws on her skin. He pumped into her even faster, while letting loose a steady stream of commentary.

He was furious. _They can fuck you, but they'll never own you like I do. You're mine, body, mind, and soul. I can see everything in your head. Everything. I can see everything in your heart; I know how you feel. _His pace increased once again.

_I can command your body. If I tell you to kneel and suck my cock, you're going to kneel and suck my cock, and there's nothing at all you can do about it; you're just going to fall on your knees, because I've told you to._ She could feel him getting off on the thought of using his Alpha power to force her to do his bidding.

His body was strong and powerful over hers. He felt too good thrusting into her. She had missed his voice, his touch. She shivered at the thought of kneeling at his feet, taking his thick cock down her throat. Why couldn't she stop wanting him? Anger warred with despair.

_That's right_, he said as his movements became erratic, his release immanent. _Mine._ _Body, mind, and soul._

_Fuck you, _she spat as she phased to human form, ejecting him from her head as his orgasm ripped through him. His teeth broke through the skin at her neck and she screamed as her vagina tore, her human body far too small to accommodate his huge wolf cock. He howled as his seed pulsed into her, mixing with her blood, and she fought to remain conscious through the pain.

After he was done, he eased out of her battered body, hovering over her bloody form. He whimpered as he nudged at her prone body, sniffing at the blood dripping down her neck. He tentatively licked at it, watching as her accelerated healing abilities started closing the wound. He cleaned off her neck and shoulders with his tongue, then used his huge wolf head to turn her over onto her back.

Using his nose, he pushed her legs apart, giving another plaintive whine at the sight of even more blood. He used his tongue again, cleaning it from her body, licking her inner thighs and lapping at the juncture between her legs.

Leah's low moans turned from pain to pleasure as Sam's huge tongue swept over her cunt, licking and sliding, tasting everything. Like the wound at her neck, her body was repairing itself, closing the jagged tears. Her heart raced and her breathing became shallow as she responded to his agile tongue. She opened her legs wider, canting her hips up, seeking more of his wet rough touch. As his tongue stroked her body, she knew he was tasting not only her blood, but the semen of the six other pack members she had mated with that day. That thought pushed her over the edge and she was coming against his tongue, back arching off the ground, ragged cries leaving her mouth.

Her body shuddered again as Sam gave one last long lick, then he was phasing back to human, collapsing on his back by her side, and they lay there, spent and exhausted. Leah was vaguely aware of the other pack members circling around them, their pacing agitated.

She was too tired to protest as a wet nose nudged against her skin, sniffing and whining with excitement.

* * *

><p>AN: If you've made it this far, thank you for reading. I know the content might be disturbing to some and I'm happy to talk with anyone privately if you have questions about my thought process or the elements included in the story.<p>

I can't thank my beta, **OnTheTurningAway**, enough for all the discussion, support and epic hand holding as I fleshed out this story. You're the best, bb, and I love you.

Special thanks as well to **einfach_mich** and **ICMezzo** for pre-reading and for their valuable input and suggestions. The gorgeous banner (linked on my profile) is by the talented **evieeden**. Thank you for letting me adopt it!


End file.
